Ayame Kamijou
Ayame Kamijou (上條 あやめ, Kamijō Ayame) is one of the female protagonists of the second and third part of the story. Appearance Ayame has brown hair and big brown eyes. In her casual outfit, she ties her side ponytail with a braid and wears a purple sweater with a one-piece dress, black stockings and boots. Later in the third part as a schoolgirl, she possesses her long twin pigtails and dresses her long-sleeved sailor uniform with a black vest, black skirt, black stockings as same as ones of her casual outfit and bright green plain sneakers. Personality Ayame is a girl with not many friends, given her personality that can be irritating. She defines herself as a "kamatte-chan", a person who wants attention from everyone, and despite her seemingly normal character, in Chapter 22 it's showed how she actually has a particular and messed up personality; Ayame depends on people, and feels empty when she has no one she can obsessively rely upon. She's an intelligent girl, but she lacks special talents unlike many other characters, in fact with the passing of time she shows how much she has low self-esteem: she says she survived the death games only thanks to Yuuma Mukai, giving Karua Sakurame reason, and she says that unlike the other participants she can't do anything. Despite her character that may appear rude or detached, both towards Chiho Fujimaki and Yuuma, Ayame shows to care a lot about people, although the thing embarrasses her a lot; in fact, when she says cute things to her friends, she becomes terribly embarrassed and begins to beat weakly to the person she is talking to. Ayame is also a girl who tends to avert people from himself because she is afraid of suffering too much becoming attached to them, and this occurs in fact against Kirika Sakuragawa. Ayame has canonically a crush for Yuuma, and she has declared to him obtaining some results: the boy, confused about his feelings both for her and for Nanako, told her that once out of the Real Account "world", he will give her a precise answer, and the girl is willing to wait. Ayame also saves Paru-kun in Chapter 89, and this reveals how actually Ayame shows herself more kind and understanding with animals than with humans, even making the dog think she is different from almost everyone. Plot Early Story Ayame has a pretty sad and confusing past, which made her a girl who lives to receive attention, and who made her dependent on her brother until she met Yuuma Mukai. Ayame was once a girl with a group of friends, a girl quiet and normal. One day she was in a normal online chat with that group of friends, they wrote in it and Ayame didn't know what to say, even though she was visualizing, so she left them on read. The girls were furious because Ayame did not answer and they even came to decide to kick her out of the group, making her an eerie funeral offer the following day to make fun of her and wishing her death. Ayame, who apparently only had them as friends, became lonely and sad and then stopped going to school for a while, starting to make the victim with his brother to receive love and protection from him. This sudden loneliness caused in her a being tremendously attached to his brother and even obsessive, wanting from him all possible attention even coming to cut himself to make him worried, and not wanting absolutely that he has a girlfriend. Chapter 11-70 (Second Season) Ayame first appeared at Chapter 12, being crying due to her brother wants to unfollow her. Yuuma come close to Ayame and said she need to "combine" with him. Ayame misunderstood Yuuma's words and thought he wants to having sex with her, Yuuma explains that they should follows their account each other. Because of this, Yuuma and Ayame survived the trial. Soon, Yuuma wonders what's number Ayame is but she's crying due to the fact her brother unfollow her. Yuuma slapped Ayame's face and tells her must survives but Ayame slapped him back. She said that Yuuma is a bad person for slaps a girl, she also said that she should be the one who said this and she will have kill him if he died. Chapter 71-185 (Third Season) Chapter 186-191 (Final Arc) One day after the end of Fake News Island, Ayame noticed there's a lot of hate comments about Ataru so she said they're really dense. Then, Yuuma told everyone that since they will only have one trial left, they must have to works together and survives the trial so the real peace will finally come. Soon, along with the remaining 14 players went to the tower top. After Masahide revealed his true plan, Ayame was cries while wonder if he acknowledge how many innocent people died just because of his ridiculous plan. After the conversation between Masahide and Yuuma ended, Marble shown up and announced the new trial they will play was Real Follower Battle. After Marble explained the rules of new trial, the trial was started. After Marble's followers increased to 2 millions and killed Suzuri Mikura, Ayame and Magura tries to fight Marble together. However, Marble's followers was suddenly increased to over 10 millions, which weaken Ayame and Magura's strength. When Marble is about to kill Ayame, she was saves by Mizuki. After being saved by Mizuki, Ayame wonders how comes Marble's followers/battle points keep increasing, Kouta, Mizuki and Yuuma explains that their followers are deceasing and choose to follows Marble instead, due to fear of death. With Marble's high battle points, he is easily overpowered Yuuma's groups. Seeing how their followers keep reducing, Ayame wonder how can they wins the trial if their followers won't support them. After Marble's followers was increased to over 100 millions and attacks the other players, Yuuma, Mizuki, Sayaka and Shuu protects them from being killed. Yuuma stated that he can't comes up a second plan at a moment so he don't know how to defeat Marble. While Yuuma still thinking about the plan, he noticed that everyone was crying due to being hopeless and can only rely on Yuuma's strength in the end. Soon, Aiji said that instead of just sitting there to watching, they should just joins to fight as well and try their best to help Yuuma as much as they can. Then, along with every players come to faces Marble. After everyone successful to capture Marble, Yuuma went to punches Marble and they successful to "defeats" Marble. After Marble's "defeated", he standing up and the trial is still haven't needed yet, due to his followers has been increased to over 12 billions which almost same as Yuuma's. Soon, Marble's true identity was revealed to be Shin Kashiwagi, the father of Yuuma and his siblings. Ayame was shocked at this and wondering when will the god stop "fooling" Yuuma. Then, Yuuma stated that while he already knew that Shin was Marble, he is still shocked by that fact. Ayame wonders how did Yuuma knew this and he explains that he knew it based on Koyori's flashback when she went berserk, and how Ataru and Yuri were shocked at Marble's true face. Soon after finished the conversation, the trial was continued and Shin's body becomes gigantic once again. With this situation, Yuuma comes out a one last plan to defeat Shin, to surviving in 5 minutes and gives him a finishing blow at the last minutes. Soon, everyone starts run away and tries their best to dodge Shin's attacks, while informing internet users to helps them by follow Yuuma's account. After the end of Real Follower Battle trial and Real Account Tower's challenge, Ayame becomes Yuuma's girlfriend. Chapter 192 (Epilogue) 10 months after the end of Real Account Tower incident, along with everyone was told to went into hospital to see Karua's newly-born son, Mamoru Sakurame. When Ayame and Chiho arrived, they told Yuuma to reuses his smartphone again for easier to communicate, but he said no because he was getting tired of using internet. After hearing Mizuki stated he wants a son with Yuuma, both he and Ayame was shocked and told Mizuki to shut up. Soon, along with the others took a group photo and uploaded on Magura's internet account. Appearance in Other Media Magazine Boys' Valentine! Ayame appeared in the bonus chapter Magazine Boys' Valentine!. Gallery Reference Category:Characters Category:Female